I can make it
by Miyako-Yamada
Summary: Heero muss nachdenken , 12, Heeros ist ein bisschen OOC aber nich schlimm


Nichts gehört mir, wie immer, und Geld krieg ich auch nicht dafür  
  
-------------@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@---------------------  
  
I can make it  
  
Es ist kalt hier draußen auf dem Balkon, aber ich muss nachdenken und die Kälte wird mich bestimmt wach halten.  
  
Es ist 2 Uhr nachts und ich sollte vielleicht schlafen, aber der Perfect Soldier muss eben mit weniger auskommen. Das hier ist wichtiger. Und außerdem bist du da drin, im Schlafzimmer, schläfst den Schlaf des gerechten.  
  
Ich habe jetzt herausgefunden, was es ist, dass mich an dir stört, mich nervt. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht wann, ich weiß nicht wie. Und vor allem das wie macht mich wahnsinnig.  
  
Ich kenne keine Liebe, hab sie nie gekannt, gespürt oder gelernt.  
  
Aber es muss so sein. Jedes Mal wenn ich die Augen schließe sehe ich dich, deine Augen, dein lachendes Gesicht. In der Nacht kann ich nicht schlafen, weil ich weiß, dass du da bist, im selben Zimmer nur wenige Meter entfernt. Am Anfang wollte ich es selbst nicht wahrhaben, habe mir vorgemacht, dass es der Stress sei, oder die Langeweile, das Warten je nachdem. Aber ich habe auch viel Zeit gehabt um richtig nachzudenken und weiß jetzt, dass du es bist der mich nicht schlafen lässt.  
  
Am Anfang war es störend, es ging mir auf die Nerven. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Es war nicht richtig. Aber je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr gefiel mir der Gedanke zu lieben.  
  
Wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich zurückgeliebt werden würde? Ich würde es gerne wissen. Vielleicht wäre ich dann nicht mehr so leer.  
  
Wann ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mich ‚leer' fühle? Ich habe Trowa und Quatre gesehen. Also jetzt nicht so. Ich meine wie sie miteinander umgehen, im Alltag. Sie hören einander zu, können bestimmt über alles reden, sind immer füreinander da. Ich habe gemerkt wie mir so etwas fehlt. Ich habe niemanden der mir das Gefühl gibt, dass ich ihm hätte alles erzählen können. Nicht das ich den Eindruck erwecke, dass ich reden wollte, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.  
  
Ich will nicht mehr allein sein, kalt sein, das war ich schon so lange.  
  
Trotzdem bin ich unsicher. Ich habe Angst, dass wenn ich es dir sage, du gehst und nichts mehr von mir wissen willst. Ich meine wer könnte schon so etwas wie mich lieben? Ich bin eigentlich so nah an meinem Ziel, du bist so nah, aber ich will dich auf keinen fall als Freund, wie du selbst mich immer bezeichnest, verlieren. Ich möchte dich in meiner Nähe haben um jeden Preis.  
  
Und wenn ich bei deinen Gesprächen bleibe. Du redest, ich höre dir zu, auch wenn du es nicht merkst.  
  
Ich höre dir gerne zu. Du redest über Gott und die Welt. Heute erst wieder. Du hast von Hilde erzählt. Von allem was ihr erlebt habt. Und ich war eifersüchtig. Du erzählst so viel gutes über sie, du liebst sie bestimmt. Natürlich hast du davon nicht viel mitbekommen, meine Miene hat sich nicht verändert, wie immer.  
  
Ob ich es jemals schaffe dir zu zeigen, was ich denke und fühle? Ich weiß es nicht aber ich wünschte mir, dass ich irgendwann vielleicht den Mut dazu aufbringen könnte. Das ganze macht mich fertig. Ich stehe hier auf dem Balkon, kann seit Tagen nicht mehr schlafen und zermürbe mir meinen Schädel. Diese ganzen Gefühle die plötzlich in mir hoch kochen, Gefühle, die vorher nicht da waren. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich bin verwirrt und irgendwie verzweifelt.  
  
Plötzlich stehst du hinter mir, fragst mich warum ich hier draußen stehe. Es sei doch kalt und außerdem mitten in der Nacht. Ich weiß das alles aber ich kann jetzt nicht einfach ruhig im Bett liegen und schlafen. Ich halte es da keine Minute aus. Du sagst ich würde ja schon zittern und du hast recht. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass es so kalt geworden ist.  
  
Du legst eine Hand eine Wolldecke über meine Schultern und ziehst mich zurück ins Zimmer. Ich setze mich wie automatisch auf mein Bett. Und du setzt dich neben mich, fragst mich, was los sei. Ich sei in der letzten Zeit so verändert. Du hast es bemerkt? Aber wie? Ich habe niemanden gezeigt, dass ich mich anders fühle. Wie kannst du es bemerken? Warum interessiert es dich überhaupt?  
  
Ich antworte nicht, rühre mich keinen Millimeter. Ich kann nicht, bin wieder zu sehr in meinen Gedanken gefangen.  
  
Plötzlich kniest du vor mir, siehst mir direkt in die Augen. Du siehst wirklich besorgt aus. Alles was ich herausbringe ist ein ‚Nicht so wichtig'.  
  
Natürlich gibst du dich damit nicht zufrieden. Du wärst nicht Duo Maxwell, wenn du es dabei belassen würdest.  
  
Du scheinst jetzt wütend zu sein. Warum? Ist es dir so wichtig, dass ich es dir erzähle? Willst du es wirklich wissen? Wenn ich es sagen würde, würdest du dann Ruhe geben?  
  
Wahrscheinlich, denn du würdest nicht mehr da sein. Oder? „Ich hab nachgedacht."Immerhin ein Anfang. Aber ich glaube, dass ich mir damit mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt habe. Du willst sicher wissen worüber. Und du enttäuscht mich nicht. Natürlich willst du es wissen. Ich soll es rauslassen, denn wenn es mich so bedrücken würde, müsste es ja wichtig sein. „Das ist nicht so einfach."Und noch ein Schritt. So wird er mich nie in Ruhe lassen. Aber es gibt wohl eh kein zurück mehr.  
  
Du hast dich wieder neben mich gesetzt. Du sagst wir hätten ja noch die ganze restliche Nacht Zeit um zu reden, du wärst ja jetzt sowieso zu neugierig um zu schlafen und könntest mir ja schließlich vielleicht helfen. Wenn mich etwas derart beschäftigen würde, dann könnte ich dringend jemanden gebrauchen, der einem zuhört, und da du ja da wärst, warum denn nicht gleich hier und jetzt.  
  
Und vielleicht hast du ja sogar recht, gäbe es an der Sache nicht einen kleinen Haken: Du bist der jenige der mir zuhören will.  
  
Es wäre wahrscheinlich etwas anderes wenn Quatre hier sitzen würde, aber der ist bei Trowa und Wufei? Sogar ich müsste bei der Vorstellung lachen, dass er mich fragen würde ob ich ihm nicht meine Probleme bei ihm loswerden wolle.  
  
Aber warum sollte ich es nicht gerade dir erzählen? Du bist wohl derjenige der am meisten Zeit mit mir verbracht hat, verbringen wollte und derjenige der mich noch am besten von allen kennt.  
  
Würde ich den überhaupt mit den anderen reden? Sie wissen, dass ich nicht sonderlich gesprächig bin, nicht erzählen will und sie versuchen erst gar nicht mich dazu zu bringen. Aber du wolltest schon immer, dass ich mehr aus mir herauskomme, mich dir öffne. Und jetzt sitze ich hier in meiner Misere und komme wohl nicht drum herum dir zu sagen was mich beschäftigt und dir wahrscheinlich dabei zuzusehen, wie du gehst um möglichst weit von mir weg zu sein.  
  
Deine Hand winkt vor meinem Gesicht hin und her. Ob ich noch da wäre? Ich solle doch jetzt endlich meinen inneren Schweinehund überwinden und loslegen mit meiner Geschichte. Du willst es wirklich wissen oder? Na gut! Hier hast du die tolle Geschichte die du unbedingt hören willst. Hör gut zu und überleg dir schon mal, welches Zimmer in welcher Stadt du danach schon immer mal besuchen wolltest. Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt. Noch einmal tief Luft holen und dann ab ins Verderben.  
  
„Wie gesagt, dass ist nicht so einfach. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es hören willst, aber du gibst ja eh keine Ruhe.  
  
In der letzten Zeit hat mir irgendetwas keine Ruhe gelassen und ich wusste nicht was es ist, das mich beunruhigt.  
  
Und ich glaube ich habe den Grund gefunden. Ich dachte erst es wäre der Stress, irgendeine Mission die mir zugesetzt hat, aber das konnte gar nicht sein. So etwas stört mich nicht, ich bin darauf trainiert, so etwas nicht an mich heranzulassen. Es musste etwas anderes sein. Ich habe mir lange den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und ich denke ich weiß es jetzt.  
  
Aber bevor ich weiter rede möchte ich dich bitten, mich ausreden zu lassen. Egal was du hörst, lass mich zu ende erzählen."  
  
Du nickst nur, scheinst jetzt schon schockiert. Hättest nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so viel auf einmal sagen könnte und würde oder? Glaub mir, ich bin ja über mich selbst erstaunt.  
  
Noch einmal tief Luft holen und dann weiter. Vielleicht ist mein Wunsch ja gerade dabei sich zu erfüllen und ich schaffe es wirklich dir alles zu erzählen, aber ich weiß nicht recht ob ich jetzt wirklich glücklich darüber bin.  
  
„Ich denke das du der Grund bist. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Also...oh Mann. Ähm, du bist mir immer auf die Nerven gegangen, immer hast du mich zugetextet, immer wolltest du, dass ich irgendeine Reaktion zeige. Egal was ich gemacht habe oder auch nicht, nie hast du es gelassen, nie hast du aufgehört.  
  
Aber...weißt du...du bist irgendwie der erste der mir das Gefühl gegeben hat, dass ich etwas Wert bin, der mich wie ein Mensch behandelt hat. Aber das hat erst jetzt eine wirkliche Bedeutung für mich bekommen. Ich fühle mich so leer innerlich, ausgebrannt. Ich habe das Gefühl, das irgendetwas fehlt, das ich einsam bin. Aber nicht nur das, ich habe gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass etwas neues in mir existiert, etwas das es vorher nicht gab, was ich noch nicht kannte. Und ich will das nicht wieder hergeben, will mehr darüber wissen, lernen wie ich damit umgehen kann.  
  
Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass du mir nicht mehr auf die Nerven gehst. Seit einiger Zeit ist es mir egal was du tust oder sagst, Hauptsache du bist in meiner Nähe. Also ich bringe es jetzt ganz schnell hinter mich: Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt.  
  
Ich weiß nicht genau wann und wie, aber irgendwie ging es irgendwann nicht mehr ohne dich. Ich brauche dich.  
  
Aber ich nehme es dir nicht übel wenn du jetzt gehen würdest."  
  
Jetzt siehst du mich noch entsetzter an. Ich sehe es nur aus den Augenwinkeln, denn ich traue mich nicht dich direkt anzusehen.  
  
Alles was du raus bringst ist ein ‚wow'. Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Ich bin verwirrt. Plötzlich fängst du an zu lachen. War das etwa so lustig? Ich fühle mich glaube ich zum ersten mal in meinem Leben richtig gekränkt. Du nennst mich einen Trottel. Jetzt ist es soweit, dass ich am liebsten weggelaufen wäre. Ich hätte jetzt ja alles erwartet, dass du mich anschreist, oder gar nichts sagst, aber das du lachst? Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir erwartet.  
  
Du fragst, warum ich das nicht eher gesagt hätte. Dabei schrecke ich auf, sehe dir ins Gesicht. Was soll das? Willst du mich aufziehen? Du lächelst und ohne etwas zu sagen, und vor allen ohne das ich etwas davon mitbekomme, näherst du dich mir und legst deine Lippen auf meine. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich davon halten soll. Meinst du das wirklich ernst? Läufst du jetzt nicht weg? Könnte es sein...?  
  
Du beendest den Kuss und lächelst immer noch. Ob ich wüsste wie lange du schon auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet hättest? Dazu sage ich nur eins: Nein. Aber dir gegenüber schüttele ich nur den Kopf.  
  
Und nun fängst du an zu erzählen:  
  
Wie lange du auf so was gewartet hättest, du selbst wärst schon lange in mich verliebt, hättest dich aber nie gewagt es auszusprechen, hättest nur gehofft, dass ich vielleicht einmal das gleiche fühlen würde und du nicht befürchten müsstest gekillt zu werden wenn du es zugeben würdest.  
  
Du wärst so froh, dass ich endlich meine Gefühle wiedergefunden hätte und würdest dich noch mehr darüber freuen, dass diese Gefühle dir gelten, anstatt irgend jemand anderem.  
  
Du erzählst, wie oft du davon geträumt hast, mich in deinen Armen zu halten oder von mir gehalten zu werden und hättest so oft gebetet, dass die Träume einmal wahr werden würden. Du beendest deine Geschichte und siehst mich erwartend an. Nun weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Ich muss fast anfangen zu lachen, wenn ich daran denke, das ich bei dir nie etwas bemerkt habe. Du bist besser als der Perfect Soldier. Du hast sofort bemerkt, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt, aber dich selbst hast du gut versteckt.  
  
Ich werde jetzt etwas tun, was ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben getan habe, aber es ist die einzige Antwort die mir im Moment einfällt: Ich küsse dich.  
  
Du legst deine Arme um meine Schultern und wir lassen uns zurück aufs Bett fallen. Vergessen sind alle Sorgen und Eifersüchteleien, es ist 4 Uhr morgens und ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt.  
  
Owari  
  
I can make it  
  
I'm tired of closing my eyes, to picture you in my mind  
  
It feels so cold to be alone  
  
Not sure where I want to be, so close to finding my dreams  
  
We need to hold onto all the times we spoke of love  
  
Now I pray to god above that someday I can find the door  
  
I'm looking for  
  
I can make it, I know I can  
  
I can save this love forever  
  
I can make it, I know I can  
  
We can make this work together  
  
It's not a lonely man's dream, it's just that now that there's been  
  
A taste of love in my life  
  
That I refuse to return, I've got so much to learn  
  
How can I feel as though I've reached the top of this steep hill  
  
For a moment I was standing still, now I have the faith I've needed  
  
To believe  
  
I can make it, I know I can  
  
I can save this love forever  
  
I can make it, I know I can  
  
We can make this work together  
  
Cause you know what this love means to me  
  
You know how it feels when I can see it in your face  
  
That you're missing me now, you feel I've let you down  
  
You've gotta hold on, you've gotta reach out and believe  
  
I can make it, I know I can  
  
I can save this love forever  
  
I can make it, I know I can  
  
We can make this work together  
  
I can make this world a better place for you and me  
  
We can make it, we can make it together 


End file.
